


Birthday Gifts

by Kabiki_Kat



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, Cunnilingus, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabiki_Kat/pseuds/Kabiki_Kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orana has been dragged to a bar by her dear friend Marian Hawke for her 21st birthday. There she meets a very handsome elven man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Gifts

“Okay on the count of three!”

Orana felt way out of place and seriously uncomfortable right now.

“One!”

The lights in the club were a dazzling rainbow of colors and made it hard to focus.

“Two!”

The base from the music made it difficult to hear Marian’s yelling, even though they were standing side by side.

“Three, Shots!”

The five women at the table all knocked their drinks back at Marian Hawke’s signal. Isabella and Hawke finished their shots and slammed the glasses down on the table first, followed by Aveline who grimaced at the foul taste of the cheap whiskey. Merrill had opted to slowly sip hers as if it was some high quality brandy and set it down on the table gently when she finished. Orana barely managed to choke down her first ever shot and ended up coughing and nearly throwing the shot glass across the table.

Marian and Isabella whooped and clapped her on the back as she spluttered.

“Maker’s breath, that’s awful!” Orana coughed out, trying to talk through the bitter burn left in her throat.

“Happy twenty-first birthday!” The table cheered.

“Seems like only yesterday you were a poor, tiny, middle schooler being mauled by my dog.” Marian pretended to wipe a tear from her eye as she wrapped an arm around Orana’s shoulders. “Well, you’re still tiny but today proves you’re no longer a middle schooler!”  
Orana returned Marian’s embrace without responding, she barely came up to Marian’s shoulder. Even Merrill, who was currently stacking the shot glasses, was taller than her. 

“Next round coming up!” Isabella called out as she turned to the bar.

“No more of that foul whiskey, please.” Groaned Aveline, looking a little sick just at the thought of more.

“Don’t worry Man Hands, we need to make sure Orana here tries as many different drinks tonight as she can. Whiskey was just first on our list.” She teased, winking at Aveline over her shoulder as Merrill rose from the table and followed.

“She won’t be able to carry drinks for all of us alone.” She reasoned as the beautiful Riviani sashayed her way to the bar. 

Marian pulled Orana back into her seat when Merrill and Isabella were out of sight, Aveline was lounging against the back of the booth across from them. Orana had been nervous about the thought of going to a bar for her birthday but she had a hard time denying Marian anything, most people did. 

“So Orana,” Aveline began, smiling as she sat forward a little so she didn’t have to shout too loudly, “What do you think so far?”

Orana fidgeted in her seat, the dress Merrill had squeezed her into was a bit too short and rode up a bit and she had to struggle a little to pull it back into place.

“It’s very loud.” Was all she was able to come up with. Mentally smacking herself for sounding like an idiot while Marian laughed next to her Orana felt her face go red with heat. Aveline chuckled fondly and smiled at her.

She hadn’t had much opportunity to spend time with the young police officer but Aveline was a steady presence at the table and Orana was grateful for her presence. Marian seemed to be doing her best to throw Orana completely out of her comfort zone tonight and Aveline seemed to be the only thing reeling her in.

“Just wait until that whiskey settles in, this is your first time drinking right?” Marian asked with a sly smile. Orana only nodded, not finding the energy to raise her voice in the confined space of their booth.

“Ohh tomorrow is going to suck for you!” She cackled. 

Isabella and Merrill returned with their drinks before Orana could formulate a response. She was handed some sort of yellow red drink with a slice of orange wedged onto the rim of the glass. 

“What is this?” She asked, turning to Isabella with a confused frown. The other woman grinned, somewhat predatory, and leaned in close to Orana so that she was speaking straight into her ear.

“Sex on the Beach.” She purred, Orana started back at the feeling of another’s breath on her pointed ears. Isabella laughed as she pulled away and patted Orana on the head. 

Orana looked the glass in front of her hesitantly, Aveline and Isabella were bickering about something but a glance in their direction showed that they were both smiling and playfully pushing at each other. Considering Avelines biceps Orana figured that the only thing keeping Isabella in her seat was the extra weight Merrill added by sitting on her lap. 

Marian saw the look she had been giving the drink and nudged Orana gently with her shoulder.

“Don’t worry it’s nothing like the whiskey.” She said reassuringly, raising her own glass. Orana smiled at her friend and clinked their glasses.

The first sip was odd, it was very sweet and a little tangy. She almost didn’t register the alcohol until the aftertaste rolled around and even then it wasn’t unpleasant. Isabella must have caught the look on her face because she suddenly slammed her hands on the table.

“Looks like we have a winner!” 

“I told you she would like something sweet.” Merrill said from her displaced position in Aveline’s lap, who gently maneuvered the other elf to her other side to shield her from Isabella’s antics. 

Orana sipped on her drink as the rest of the table bantered and yelled. While she didn’t always have something to add she was more than happy to just sit in good company. All too soon her drink was gone and Marian was pushing her out of the relative safety of their booth. 

“We have to go dance Orana!” She insisted, tugging on Orana’s hand. 

“Oh no no no, Marian. I don’t really dance.” Orana begged as she was forced to stand, once she was on her feet she felt remarkably light headed. A rush of warmth spread through her body that she hadn’t noticed before. “Oh.” 

“Come on!” Marian grinned and pulled on her hand and Orana found herself standing at the bar being handed another shot. This time she was able to knock it back without choking, it seemed to go straight to her head and made her a bit dizzy this time. She slammed the glass on the bar seconds after Marian and allowed herself to be pulled onto the dance floor.

Marian was a joy to dance with, all smooth moves and abandon. Orana was getting swept away as the base thundered around them, Marian had promised to make sure she had fun on her birthday and she, as always, had delivered. Suddenly Marian pulled her close.

“Do you see that elf over there?” she asked, pointing to the edge of the crowd. Orana followed her finger and found who had to be the subject of Marian’s attention.

Dear Maker, the man was handsome. Tall for an elf he had stark white hair that glowed in the black lights scattered around the bar, from where she was standing Orana could see glowing white tattoos that trailed over his arms and up his neck. 

And he was staring right at them.

More likely he was looking at Marian. She was dressed to kill tonight; a short dark red dress with matching heels and eyeliner sharp enough to stab a man, contrasting with her bright blue eyes Marian Hawke drew attention wherever she went and Orana felt silly for even thinking otherwise.

Pulling away from Marian, Orana smiled.

“Go for it Marian, I’m going to head back to the booth.” She said as she patted her friend’s arm and taking a step away from Marian, and consequently the elven man. Marian looked at her, confused, he wasn’t staring at her, the strange elf’s eyes were locked on Orana.

Too often, Marian knew, Orana discredited herself. She looked lovely in the short light green dress she had borrowed from Merrill, the brown flats she wore were adorable and for the first time in years Orana had opted (been forced) to wear her hair down in public. She was the sort of girl Marian wanted to pick up and put in her pocket until she could get home and wrap her in a blanket and keep her safe.

Elf man looked like he wanted a bit than wrapping her up in a blanket though. 

Reaching out and grabbing Orana’s hand again Marian pulled the young woman back towards her.

“He’s not looking at me Orana, if you don’t want to dance with him we’ll go back to the table and forget about him or…” She leaned in closer “you can dance with him and I’ll stand over there as back-up.” She said, nodding towards the other side of the floor. 

Orana felt her face go red and a wave of dizziness as a result, though she shook it off quickly. Looking, wide eyed, over to where the elven man was standing again only for her eyes to meet his. Her breath caught as he held her stare and smirked. 

“Okay.” She said, barely loud enough for Marian to hear her. The other woman squeezed her arm and retreated to the edge of the dance floor as the Elven man took his cue and stalked forward towards her. 

Orana continued to move to the beat, headless of those around her and soon there was a warm solid presence along her back. He wasn’t touching her yet, waiting for her to move. Catching her breath Orana felt herself start to shake and leaned back into the strange elven man behind her.

His left hand came to rest just under her breasts while his right settled on her right hip, then together they moved to the deafening base. His breath on her neck was intoxicating. 

Between the alcohol she had consumed earlier and the heady feeling the elven man was clouding her brain with Orana stumbled a little and almost pitched forward. As she was falling the man tightened his grip and quickly spun her around, causing Orana to laugh as she instead fell into her mysterious elf. 

The firmness of his chest sent shivers through Orana as she smiled up at him, he seemed to pause for a moment before softly smiling back and guiding them into a much more light-hearted dance. While before they were moving as one body with the beat of the music, now they spun, jumped and laughed as the songs changed but their steps didn’t. 

Orana felt giddy with joy and she laughed out loud as he picked her up and quickly spun her around. As she came down Orana wound her arms around his neck. He held her at his eye level, and she breathed him in as best she could in the crowded bar. She could smell the wine on his breath and the sweat on his brow, it wasn’t bad per say, it was just him. Underneath it all she could smell the bittersweet tang on his cologne and it made her mouth water as her eyes fluttered closed and she kissed him.

It was a soft, chaste thing. Barely a brush of soft lips against rougher, firmer ones. Feeling a little silly, Orana pulled back and looked down at the floor, turning her head away from him as her face lit up like a flame. 

Barely a second passed between them before Orana felt his hand come up and cup her cheek, guiding her to look at him again. With a small smirk on his face he pulled her towards him and brushed his lips against her own, first lightly, then with each pass the press of his lips against hers grew firmer and firmer until Orana threaded her hands through his hair, holding him in place and crushing her lips against his. 

She felt more than heard his groan as she traced his bottom lip with her tongue, asking for him to open his mouth and let her in. He plunged forward and his grip tightened around her as he forced her tongue back and took over the kiss. 

Orana was grateful that he was already holding her up because at this point her knees would have given out and she would have embarrassed herself, swooning over a kiss. The crowd of dancers continued to move around them and the elven man slowed the kiss down to a stop. Orana couldn’t help the disappointed whine that made its way from her throat and blushed at the satisfied smirk the other elf threw her way. 

Gently setting her down the elven man teased his fingers through hers and led her away from the dance floor. Orana quickly looked over her shoulder to Marian, still standing at the edge of the floor and gave her a thumbs up. Marian smiled and while Orana couldn’t hear her over the music she saw her friend give out a ‘whoop’ and smiling before going back to their table where Isabella and Merrill were necking and Aveline was matching a short blonde man beer for beer in a drinking match. 

Turning her attention back to the strange elven man she saw the amused smirk on his face and shrugged with a smile. She had cool friends and there was no shame in that.

He pulled her to the edge of the floor and leaned against the wall, drawing her close to him and tentatively capturing her lips once more. At Orana’s enthusiastic response he quickly flipped them around and deepened the kiss. 

With both of his hands free the elf was able to run his hands up and down Orana’s sides, his hands never went low enough to make her uncomfortable and Orana felt a familiar heat pool deep between her legs. 

Orana felt herself start to shake again as she broke away from his mouth and ducked under his chin to gently bite at his neck. He pressed her more fully into the wall with a low growl and ducked his own head down to where her shoulder and neck met and bit down sharply.

Orana cried out in shocked pleasure-pain as he licked the spot with his tongue, soothing away the pain and sending jolts of electricity straight to her core.

She could feel the hard press of his own arousal against her stomach and rolled herself against him, the heat from the bar, the heady feeling from their kissing and the pleasant buzzing from the drinks all made her bold. The choked off noise she was rewarded with was proof enough that he didn’t disapprove of her newfound boldness. 

Feeling a brush of hair against her cheek drew Orana from the pleasured haze she had fallen into.

“May I take you home with me for the evening?” A deep velvet voice rasped into her ear. Orana’s insides tightened as she fought to remember how to breathe. 

“I-I would need to tell my friends where I’m going.” She rasped out, she felt him smile against her ear as he nodded and pulled away. 

Taking his hand Orana led them back to the booth her friends were still occupying. At their arrival the table erupted with wolf whistles and catcalls courtesy of Marian and Isabella. 

“I’m ah, I’m…” Orana stuttered out as the elven man rubbed circles into her hand with his thumb. 

“Mmm, doll-face you have excellent taste.” Isabella purred as she handed Orana her purse.

“I don’t want to hear of anything bad happening to Orana,” Aveline leveled the other elf with an appraising stare “Or you’ll have the entire Kirkwall Police Force at your door courtesy of Officer Vallen herself.” 

Isabella and Merrill snickered at the shocked look on the elven man’s face while Hawke waved them away with a “Happy birthday Orana!” 

She had great friends.  
XXXXX

The elven man lead her out to the parking lot and onto the back of his motorcycle, part of Orana was terrified of riding on something without seatbelts and proper seating but the other part was glad to have an excuse to hold onto the man in front of her without trying to figure out a way to make small talk. While she wasn’t a virgin it wasn’t as if she regularly picked up strange men at the bar. Considering the part where tonight was her first night at a bar said a lot.

He drove them through the streets of Kirkwall with ease, despite the wine she had smelled on his breath earlier. Though Orana was surprised to note that he was driving them to her neighborhood. The small apartment she shared with Hawke was only a couple of blocks away, which was a relief in case anything bad happened. 

They stopped in front of a small apartment complex, Orana stumbled off the bike first and waited as the elven man locked the bike up and took her hand. Bringing her hand up to his lips he kissed her knuckles and smirked at her. 

“Still okay?” He rumbled out.

“Maker, yes.” Orana breathed.

His smirk grew more pronounced and he held her hand as he guided her up the stairs of the complex and to the door to (what was obviously) his apartment. 

As he fumbled for his keys Orana traced her fingers along the lines of his tattoos, smiling when she heard him curse under his breath. By the time she reached his shoulder the door was thrown open and he pulled her inside.

Once she had crossed the threshold into the apartment Orana found herself pressed against the door, the elven man’s lips crushed against her own. She could hardly process anything outside of the intoxicating slide of his tongue against her own, though she forced herself to break the kiss and catch her breath after a moment.

“Name? Y-your name?” Orana panted against his lips, she was staring straight into his eyes. The color of them was a far deeper green than her own, tiny flecks of gold drew her in almost making her forget her question.

His expression grew smug and he leaned forward so that his lips brushed against her ear, causing her to shiver.

“My name is Fenris, and yours?” he rumbled into her ear. 

“Orana.” She breathed out, her breath catching as he gently bit at her ear, causing her knees to give out. 

Fenris rumbled as he caught her and pulled her closer to him, renewing the kiss as he slid his hands down her legs and hoisted them around his waist. Orana squeaked in surprise and tangled her fingers in his hair, leaning into him for support and, unknowingly, pushing her chest closer to his face. Fenris nosed the fabric of her dress aside and gently nibbled at the side of her left breast, Orana took in a sharp breath and tightened her legs around his waist, the heat between her legs was becoming unbearable. 

Rolling her hips as best she could from her position against his, Orana keened as she tugged at Fenris’s hair. He raised his head to look meet her gaze, the smug look on his face not quite overtaken by the hunger in his eyes.

“Bed, please.” Orana gasped, still tugging gently at his hair causing Fenris to growl and adjust his grip of her thighs so that he could pull her away from the wall and carry her to his bedroom.

Orana felt a glimmer of mischief take hold as he carried her down the hall, she ducked down and gently traced her tongue against the shell of his ear, giggling when Fenris suddenly stopped and held completely still for a moment before nearly running down the remainder of the hall.

Soon Fenris was kicking his door shut and tossing her onto a neatly made full-sized bed. Orana kicked off her flats and scooted up to the head board keeping her eyes locked on Fenris’s only to be broken when he cursed and bent down to unlace his boots.

Orana tentatively made herself comfortable against the pillows that lined the headboard, letting out a small sigh of contentment. The end of the bed dipped and Orana looked to see Fenris bringing his knee onto the bed looking, for all intents and purposes, like a panther ready to strike. 

Keeping his eyes on her, Fenris pulled off the black sleeveless shirt he had been wearing and Orana gasped as she took in the tattoos that covered his chest, highlighting the muscles of his chest and abs beautifully. She leaned forward, reaching out to touch but Fenris caught her hand, kissing it as he used his free hand to push her back down. 

Orana fell back with a huff, pouting at the amused smirk on Fenris’s face. He settled his knees just below her feet and slid his hands up her legs, pausing when he reached the bottom of her dress.

“May I?” he rumbled. 

“Please.” Orana said with a shiver, spreading her legs just a little, not quite able to fully bear herself to him yet. Fenris smiled and pushed them open further, giving him room to settle between them pushing up her dress as he did so.

He slid a hand under her left leg pulling it up so he could kiss a line up the inside of her thigh. Fenris shivered when he reached the apex of her legs, he could smell the heat of her sex beneath the delicate fabric of her panties. Turning his head back to her thigh he nipped at the soft skin there, causing Orana to squeak. 

When he started to lick the fabric of her panties Orana jammed a hand into her mouth to try and muffle the noises she was making. Lifting her hips so that Fenris could slide her underwear down Orana barely held back a squeal when Fenris used his fingers to spread her open and licked a broad stripe over her clit. 

Tangling her other hand in the blankets next to her head Orana tried to keep herself still and quiet, remembering her last boyfriend’s request that she do so to not disturb the neighbors. Each steady pass of Fenris’s tongue over her clit was torcher, the muscles in her legs tensed and relaxed as Orana struggled not to thrash on Fenris’s bed.

She almost lost herself when Fenris sealed his lips over her clit and started to suck. Turning her head into the pillows Orana did her best to muffle the tortured moan that escaped her. She broke off though into a disappointed groan when Fenris abruptly pulled away and loomed over her. Taking her hand from her mouth he kissed the bites marks she had left behind, Orana’s breath stuttered when she saw the moisture left on his cheeks.

“Relax Orana, let me hear you.” He said bringing her hand to tangle in his hair as he lowered himself back down. “If you try to stifle yourself again I’ll stop.” 

When Fenris started this time Orana carefully let out a shaky moan and was imminently awarded with a groan from Fenris and a gentle scraping of teeth against her thigh. Quickly losing her inhibitions Orana voiced every moan gasp and squeak Fenris pulled out of her as he ate her out.

She could feel the heat coiling in her stomach and her back bowed as Fenris traced a finger against her opening. A high reedy keen worked its way from her throat as Fenris slid his finger inside of her and sucked on her clit. 

He worked quickly, mercilessly working her clit and the finger inside of her until Orana gave him a shaky warning and toppled over the edge, moaning his name. 

Fenris pushed himself up and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. Orana was shivering with the aftershocks as he leaned over her and gently kissed her. She could taste herself on him, salty and bittersweet, making them both groan as she wound her arms around him and pulled him closer. 

They spent a few moments trading kisses before Fenris pulled away and started taking off his jeans, they were very tight and very black but he was able to remove them quickly, leaving him in his briefs. Orana started to pull off her dress but Fenris caught her hands and removed it himself, pressing kisses into her stomach as the dress was pushed over her head and tossed to the side.

His fingers worked their way around her back and deftly unclasped her bra, she allowed it to fall as he pressed kisses onto the tops of her breasts. He soon took one of her nipples into his mouth and gently scraped his teeth against it, causing Orana to stiffen and gasp out a needy breath. Looking down she saw him smiling around her breast and felt her heart skip a beat.

For a moment she lost herself at the sight of him as he pushed his briefs down and pulled them off. He was beautiful.

When she gathered enough of her senses to return to the present Orana noticed the hard press of Fenris’s cock against her thigh. Lifting her leg around his waist Orana used it to roll herself up and press her, now soaked, opening against his arousal. 

“Please.” She gasped, seeing the hungry question in his eyes. She felt him shiver in her arms and rolled her hips against him again. With a growl Fenris pinned her hips down and gave her a feral grin.

“What is it that you want Orana?” the way he said her name made Orana let out a helpless little ‘ah!’ as she tried to push against his hold to no avail.

“Fenris please, I need you.” She begged.

“You have me right here.” He smirked, the hunger in his eyes was driving her crazy, dark promises barely held back by a desire for her to tell him exactly what she wanted from him. Orana wanted to scream in frustration, turning her head away and hiding it in his pillow once more. 

Fenris growled and let one hand off of her hip to force Orana to look at him as he pressed his cock just outside of her entrance. 

“Tell me what you want Orana.” 

With a desperate sob Orana thrashed against his hold on her hips once more but he was impossible to move.

“Fuck me, please Fenris just fuck me already!” she cried out. Fenris grinned and kissed her forehead.

“As the lady commands.” He murmured, slowly pressing into her. Fenris hissed as the sensation of tight wet heat gripped his member and took a few deep breaths, his control was thin from eating her out. The sounds she had made were intoxicating and he was nearing his limit, but he would be damned if he came before she did at least one more time. 

Winding her legs around his hips, Fenris started a slow steady pace, rolling his hips up as he pulled out to grind against her sweet spot. He knew he found the right angle when Orana let out a choked off scream and clamped down on him, making him swear and bite the inside of his cheek to stave off his orgasm. 

With a determined growl he started a punishing pace, fucking into the blonde elven woman with sharp dominating thrusts as she moaned and cried out in tandem. He could feel her nails digging into his back but it only spurred him onward. 

Fenris felt himself nearing his own orgasm, trying to stave it off, he slowed just enough to free one hand from its grip at Orana’s thigh. He probably left bruises but thought nothing of it for now as he brought his fingers to Orana’s mouth.

“Get them wet for me Orana.” He stuttered out, clenching his teeth as Orana whined and used her tongue to draw his fingers into her mouth. 

She slid her tongue over the digits careful not to bite and taking them in as far as she could. When Fenris pulled them from her mouth she didn’t even try to stop the disappointed whine that came out as a result, he shushed her though and started to slide the now wet fingers over her sex in time with his thrusts.

Orana was nearing her peak again and felt her muscles start to lock up in anticipation, chanting Fenris’s name as she got closer. He leaned forward and took one of her nipples into his mouth and bit down harshly causing her to scream as her back bowed and her orgasm crashed down on her.

The fluttering contractions were driving Fenris insane as he held on long enough to fuck Orana through her orgasm, gently mouthing at her breast as an apology for biting it. When the very last vestiges of her orgasm dissipated Fenris forced himself to pull out, ignoring Orana’s whimper and wrapping a hand around himself. 

Orana opened her eyes, not even realizing she had closed them in the first place, to see Fenris gripping his shaft and stroking himself. Shivering from the aftermath of her orgasm Orana lifted a tired hand and replaced Fenris’s with her own. 

She kept her grip firm and her pace even as she brought the elven man closer and closer to his release.

“Fen, come for me.” She whispered, the sound of her voice; raw and breathless was what finally pushed Fenris to his own finish. A wordless shout and he was spilling himself over her hand and onto her stomach.

Strength was rapidly bleeding out of his muscles as he lowered himself down onto the woman under him. His heart was pounding heavily in his ears and the smell of sex was everywhere. Fenris could still feel Orana shaking under him and he wondered if it was from her orgasms or something else. 

Groaning he pushed himself up, gently shushing Orana as he walked out to the hallway and into the bathroom to grab a warm rag, cleaning himself up he rinsed out the rag and made sure it was warm before turning out of the room and back into the hall. 

When he came back into the bedroom he smiled at what he saw, Orana was curled around his pillow nearly asleep, a small smile on her face. He rounded the bed quietly and used the warm rag to clean himself off her stomach, she startled a little at first but soon relaxed and allowed him to continue as he wiped between her legs. 

Careful as he was it was still a bit much for Orana, her clit was likely swollen and oversensitive, she whined and tried to squirm away but Fenris huffed a tired laugh and made sure she was clean before he tossed the rag and climbed in the bed.

“I have to get up early tomorrow but you’re welcome to stay as long as you don’t take anything.” Fenris murmured into her ear as he curled around her back, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into him. 

“’m not a thief.” Orana mumbled back, nearly asleep. Fenris huffed out another laugh, tickling the hair on the back of her neck.

“Sounds like something a thief would say.” Fenris whispered, all he got in response was a small sigh as Orana slipped off to sleep. Taking a moment to savor the feeling of having someone in his arms Fenris followed shortly after. 

XXXXXX

Orana awoke with a slight twinge in her head and a pleasant ache throughout her body. Stretching she opened her eyes to a strange room and the events of the previous night crashed down on her bringing a blush to her face. 

She quickly sat up, blinking through the head rush that accompanied the action, and looked around the room. The space next to her was empty and she could see her dress was folded on a nearby chair

There was a piece of paper on the nightstand next to the bed where she sat, picking up the note she noticed that it was addressed to her.

_-Orana,_

_Last night was better than I could have possibly hoped for,_

_I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to stay and be there when you woke but I start a new job today and didn’t want to be late._

_Help yourself to the shower and I hope the day treats you well._

_-Fenris_

Orana smiled as she read the note, part of her had hoped for a phone number but she supposed that a one night stand was only meant to be one night. 

Stretching and popping her neck Orana shuffled out of bed and gathered her scattered clothes from the chair. Opening the door to the hallway carefully, just in case he had roommates, Orana quickly tip toed to the bathroom and took a quick shower to wash away the sweat and make-up from last night. 

She shivered as she discovered the bruises on her hips from where Fenris had grabbed her, now as she used his soap and shampoo she wondered if she would ever see him again. It was possible considering they lived in the same neighborhood.

When she finished with her shower she dressed quickly in her borrowed dress and made sure the apartment was locked up tight before she left the building. She sent a text to Marian, telling her that she was okay and would be home soon.

Marian:

_Was he any good?_

Orana:

_Sweet Maker Marian really?!_

Marian: 

_Come on, tell me!_

Marian:

_Tell me tell me tell me tell me!_

Orana:

_…_

Orana:

_He was fantastic._

Marian:

_Awww! Look at you; growing up and getting laid!_

Orana put her phone away without responding to Marian’s last text, her face bright red. As she walked home she wondered why it was called the ‘walk of shame’, she felt sore but not shameful. The blocks between her and Marians apartment were soon eaten up by Orana’s quick pace and when she opened the door she was greeted (tackled) by Marian’s massive mabari, Skittles. 

“Down boy, down!” Orana cried as the hound threatened to topple her over. Whining the dog did as he was told and settled for sniffing at Orana like a curious parent. Pushing the dog away Orana ambled into her apartment, Marian was already at work while she had the day off.

It was the only reason they had been able to drag her out last night, she didn’t want to even think about showing up to work with any sort of hangover. 

Isabella owned the coffee shop she worked at and while the women was very relaxed in her approach to her employees Orana was the manager whenever Isabella had days off and considered it unprofessional to show up hungover. Part of her suspected Marian begged to let Orana have the day after her birthday off just so she could drag the girl to a bar. 

She spent the day catching up on her coursework, answering embarrassing texts from her friends and playing with Skittles. 

By the time Marian got home Orana was making dinner with a blush still firmly on her face. Though thankfully Marian seemed to feel that she had teased enough during the day and it wouldn’t be a good idea to poke fun at the person cooking.  
When Orana turned in for the evening she felt the ache of the bruises on her hips flare up when she turned on her side, making her insides clench and heat rise to her cheeks.

Biting her lip Orana slid a hand down between her legs and allowed the memories of the night before to wash over her. She thought of the way he held her off the ground with ease, the way he had grabbed her hips as he fucked her and how he sounded when he came. Biting her hand Orana brought herself off with his name on her lips. 

She fell asleep wishing she had left her number.

XXXXX

When she arrived at work the next day Isabella informed her that they had found someone to replace Anders. The blonde had gone off to finish his medical degree and didn’t have the time to work there anymore so they needed someone to help Orana open. Something about the way Isabella smiled put Orana on edge, she didn’t trust the smug look on her face.

When she went into the back room to grab a bag of ground coffee she understood why.

Fenris was standing next to the lockers, dressed in a simple gray hoodie and tight black jeans. Orana squeaked before she could stop herself and Fenris’s eyes snapped to her immediately. They both stood there staring at each other for a moment as Orana’s face lit up like a beacon, she noticed that his ears had gone a little red as well. At least she wasn’t the only one.

“Hello Fenris.” She managed to stutter out. 

“Orana.” He returned, sweet Maker she had already forgotten how lovely his voice sounded. 

“Well this is, ah…” 

“We can choose to ignore it and work together without issue right?” Fenris hesitated, he needed to keep this job and when Isabella told him he would be working with the manager today he never expected to see Orana.

Orana forced herself calm, she was an adult and she could handle this accordingly. Smiling at Fenris she looked him in the eye and nodded.

“Don’t worry Fenris, I promise it won’t be an issue.” 

It was definitely going to be an issue.

The space behind the counter was minimal, she was used to squeezing past Isabella to run the expresso machine and running coffee back and forth but with Fenris it added a new layer to it all. Each time they passed by each other Orana got a whiff of his cologne and needed to force herself to not shiver.

There were times when she had to scoot between him and the drip coffee machine to get to the pickup counter and she usually had no problem laying a hand on Isabella’s hip to help her but every time she brushed against Fenris he stiffened up and jumped as if he had been shocked.

Orana herself wasn’t much better.

The day was hell, the only upside being that their tip jar had to be emptied twice due to Fenris’s effect on the female (and quite a few male) customers. By the time Isabella came back for the shift change Orana was exhausted. 

There had been a lingering feeling of anticipation within her all day and she felt horrible about it. Fenris was more than just a body to fantasize about and now as her subordinate she shouldn’t have such thoughts about him and should treat him with all the respect a person deserves. 

Lecturing herself as she walked into the back room she was surprised to find Fenris already there, leaning against the lockers. When he noticed she had entered the room he pushed himself off the lockers and stalked forwards.

“Fenris?” Orana murmured, confused. The look in his eyes reminded her of the other night and she couldn’t stop the shiver of heat that ran though her.

“You didn’t leave a number or anything so I figured that you wouldn’t want anything more.” He started as he closed in on her. “I should have left my own but I didn’t want to risk you turning out to be cruel.”

“And am I?” Orana asked.

“Cruel? No, you are just as sweet as I thought you’d be when I saw you dancing.” He whispered, he was close enough to kiss and though Orana was seriously tempted she needed to stay professional.

“I’d like a chance to make up for leaving you that morning.” He said lowly and Orana felt her resolve crumble.

“Dinner.” She said forcefully, startling both of them. “I don’t, I mean uh, I’ve never really…casual isn’t what I…” As she trailed off Fenris smiled, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

“Miss Orana, would you do me the pleasure of allowing me to take you out for dinner sometime this week?” 

Orana found herself grinning up at him and wrapping her own arms around his waist.

“Sir Fenris, I would love to join you for dinner.” 

They jumped apart when a loud cough from the doorway startled them. Isabella was leaning against the frame with a lazy grin on her face. 

“If you two aren’t going to screw like rabbits in front of the camera, get lost. We don’t need your silly cuteness cloying the air around here.” She winked and left the elven couple spluttering in the back room.

Once she left Orana laughed at the baffled expression on Fenris’s face. He quickly pulled himself together and pulled her in for a kiss.

He hoped he would be given the opportunity to get to know her friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp... there it is.
> 
> I've never written anything like this before so this was a challenge. 
> 
> So yee. Feedback would be nice, thanks for reading my first smut fic.
> 
> BTW this is the dress Orana was wearing:
> 
> http://image.dhgate.com/albu_315473474_00/1.0x0.jpg


End file.
